1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a network interface card and a network apparatus having the network interface card, and more particularly, to a network interface card, a network system, and a method for building network connections with a remote network apparatus via HDMI.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, High-Definition Multimedia Interface version 1.4 (HDMI 1.4) supports the function of HDMI Ethernet Channel and Audio Return Channel (HEAC), such that both data compliant with the 100Base-TX IEEE802.3 standard and audio data compliant with the IEC60958-1 format can be delivered through the latest HDMI simultaneously. Therefore, complex home network wiring can be simplified to provide a single high bandwidth and high-quality wiring in order to transfer complete images, audio, and Ethernet transports, and achieve integration of multimedia networking applications.
For this reason, if the function of HDMI Ethernet Channel (HEC) and Audio Return Channel (ARC) can be enabled in a network apparatus originally supporting HDMI 1.3, the network apparatus can be upgraded to possess the HEAC function and support HDMI 1.4.
Hence, how to enable the function of HDMI Ethernet Channel and Audio Return Channel (HEAC) in order to allow the network device to support HDMI 1.4 has become an important issue to be solved.